Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 8
Zwiastun Piekielnego Obozu (jap. トレーラー地獄キャンプ, Torērā Jigoku Kyanpu; eng. Hell Camp Trailer) to ósmy rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Tego dnia zajęcia odwołano. Studenci Sakury mieli trochę czasu na odetchniecie od wszystkich zajęć i mieli trochę czasu na zabawę. thumb|leftTym czasem w Pałacu Księżycowych Płatków Wiśni od rana trwała bieganina. Wszyscy profesorowie zebrali się w jednej ogromnej sali. W pewnym momencie do sali wszedł dyrektor. Czuć było iż wszyscy profesorowie czują do niego ogromny respekt, aczkolwiek można było wyczuć między nimi alkohol więź jak miedzy ojcem i dziećmi. -Witam was! -powiedział wchodzący Sebastian. Mężczyzna podszedł na chwilę do okna i spojrzał się na widok Sakury z pałacu. -Jak wiecie nastał czas gdy wyłonimy osoby rozwijające się, a zwykłych... Nie wiem jak ich nazwać, mniejsza o to wiecie o co chodzi, nastała pora na obóz treningowy! Elitarna Dziesiątka zajęła się już przygotowaniami. W tym momencie do sali weszła trójka przedstawicieli Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". Dziesiąty Mag Klasy "S" Eisuke Kazami, Dziewiąty Mag Klasy "S" Joanna Dahaka oraz Siódmy Mag Klasy "S" Inuictus Rex. -Wszystko gotowe Uchiha-san! -powiedział Eisuke. -Hotel, bagna, oraz pociągi wysłane do wybranych miejsc. -Mój rocznik aktualnie delektuje się odpoczynkiem. -wtrąciła Joanna. -Zostaną poinformowani o obozie treningowym, już jutro. -Hmmm... -zaczął rozmyślać Uchiha. -Rozumiem, dobrze niech porządnie wypoczną. Dla wielu z nich to ostatnie chwile w Sakurze. -Uchiha-san. -wtrącił Rex. -Czy osobiście pokieruje pan obozem? -Bardzo mi przykro lecz muszę się z kimś spotkać w najbliższym czasie. -odpowiedział dyrektor. -Lecz spokojnie, moja prawa ręka przejmie moje obowiązki na obozie. -Nie może być... -wtrącił Kazami. -Ma pan na myśli, że "ta osoba" pojawi się na obozie?! -spytał z przerażeniem w oczach. Po jego słowach również Asia, Rex a nawet i wszyscy zebrani profesorowie odczuli strach. -Dokładnie! To w końcu legendarny... PIEKIELNY obóz Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni! -odpowiedział z demonicznym uśmiechem Sebastian. ---- thumbRezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia postanowili skorzystać z pięknego upalnego dnia i zabawić się trochę na swoim prywatnym basenie. Luk gdy tylko zobaczył basen, błyskawicznie do niego wskoczył po czym zaczął chlapać wodą na Ami. -Aaaaa! -wykrzyczała Sawa. -Przestań! -Hehehehehhe! -na twarzy Luka pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. Przygotował się do silnego chluśnięcia wodą w stronę Ami. Poddenerwowana dziewczyna, odwróciła się w drugą stronę i tu właśnie do gry wkroczył Adi, który również chlusnął wodą w stronę dziewczyny. -Kyyyyyaaa! Durnie! -wkurzyła się Ami. -Zwycięstwo! -powiedział uśmiechnięty Adi. -Dokładnie, nie ma to jak wygrać. -stwierdził Luk. -Aye! -odpowiedział Adi, po czym z Lukiem z formy sojuszników ponownie przeszli do rywali tryskającymi sobie elektrycznością z oczów. Przez to nie zauważyli jak z miną killera, stanęła za nimi Mei. Dziewczyna uderzyła w wodę, tworząc tornado które wyrzuciło w powietrze Ognistych Zabójców. -Ja wygrałam. -powiedziała Mei po czym otrzepała ręce. -Nie wiedziałem, że mamy basen. -powiedział Dans do Marii. -Aaaaa, bo wiesz mamy go dopiero od roku. -odpowiedziała Maria. -Czy raczej od czasu gdy Rex wstąpił do Elitarnej Dziesiątki. ---- Następnego dnia wszyscy studenci 109 Rocznika Sakury zebrali się na placu głównym z nieznanego im powodu. Informacje o apelu dostali dopiero wieczorem poprzedniego dnia. Było bardzo wcześnie, dopiero 8:00 rano więc wiele osób narzekało na daną sytuację. Adi, Thanv, Mati i Clara stali razem, Luk ze swoją drużyną, Dans nie lubił zbytnio takich tłumów, więc ustał gdzieś na końcu, Pit wciąż jeszcze nie uważał siebie za członka grupy, więc również ustał gdzieś na tyle. Ami i Mei natomiast stały gdzieś razem, oddzielone od reszty. -SPAAAAĆ!!! -wykrzyczał zmęczony Adi. -Popieram... -powiedział ziewając Thanv. -Nie narzekajcie już, zawsze mogliby nam kazać przyjść godzinę wcześniej. -stwierdziła Sakuya. -O ej, wiesz co. -wtrącił Mati. -Nie dobijaj ty ich już. -Tak wogule, to jest tu trochę mniej osób niż na rozpoczęciu. -stwierdził Thanv. -Masz rację. -poparła Shiba. -Najwidoczniej są tutaj tylko pierwszoroczni. Nagle wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, gdy na mównicę wszedł Sebastian. -Witajcie Studenci 109 Rocznika Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakury"!!! -wykrzyczał mężczyzna. -Gratuluje wam, już miesiąc przetrwaliście w Sakurze, lecz to dopiero początek waszych zmagań. Nastała pora prastarego rytuału Sakury, w którym to szczęściarze, prawdziwi magowie rozwiną się, a ci, którym nie jest pisane bycie magiem, polegną, nastał czas na... Jesienny Obóz "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy"!!! -Eeeemmmm... Co takiego? -mruknął pod nosem Adi. -Jest to prastary obóz treningowy, w którym zostaniecie poddani dziesiątką morderczych prób, z którymi albo sobie poradzicie i się rozwiniecie, ale pożegnacie się z Sakurą. Elitarna Dziesiątka Magów Klasy "S" przygotowała już wszystko. Obóz poprowadzą Absolwenci Sakury. Będzie on trwał tydzień! Lecz niestety z powodu ważnych spraw dotyczących Sakury, nie będę mógł wam towarzyszyć, aczkolwiek opiekunem i głównym nadzorcą obozu zostanie moja prawa ręka. -Prawa Ręka Uchichy-san?! -przeraził się jeden z pierwszorocznych. -Ma na myśli JEGO?! -wykrzyczał ktoś inny. -Jego? -zdziwił się Adi. -Obecnego Vice-Dyrektora Sakury. -odpowiedział Mati. -Legendarnego Absolwenta Sakury, który ukończył akademię z najwyższym wynikiem w historii. -dopowiedział Thanv. -Wyższym niż Dyrek?! -dopytał z niedowierzaniem Adi. -Aye. -odpowiedziała Sakuya. -Mówi się iż jest on tak potężny, że nawet cała obecna Elitarna Dziesiątka Magów Klasy "S" nie pokonałaby go. Prawdopodobnie jest on na poziomie Czterech Króli. -SERIO?! -Dragneel zadał pytanie retoryczne. -Obóz startuje za dwa dni! Przygotujcie się do tego jak najlepiej umiecie, trenujcie, uczcie się, studiujcie, albo po prostu miejcie na wszystko wyj*bkę i bawta się na całego!!! Powodzenia i niech Bóg, lub to w co wierzycie ma was w opiece! -wykrzyczał Sebastian. ---- I tak oto dzień przed startem piekielnego obozu, na ziemie Sakury zjechały się osoby z różnych stron świata. Było to około 20 osób, będący nieco starsi niż nasi główni bohaterowie. Wielu z nich odebrały limuzyny, aczkolwiek pewna grupa, zamiast tego wolała wzionąć dżipa i pojechać razem. Na miejscu kierowcy siedział pewien mężczyzna w garniturze, natomiast obok niego drobna kobieta, kucała na siedzeniu dla darmozjada pasażera. Na przyczepie siedziały 3 osoby. Chociaż tak właściwie to jedna z tych osób stała. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, średniej długości, błękitnych oczach ana jego nosie widniały okulary. Chłopak ubrany w białą koszule z podwiniętym rękawem. Niby wszystko ładnie, pięknie gdyby nie fakt, że na lewym nadgarstku miał zawiązaną muchę. Mężczyzna obierał się o barierkę i spoglądał na krajobraz. Po jego lewej stronie, siedział dumnie i luźno rozłożony, blondyn ubrany w charakterystyczną koszulę wyglądającą jak skóra tygrysa. Na przeciwko niego siedziała, obficie obdarzona przez naturę kobieta, ubrana dużo mniej obficie. Widać było, że bardzo dobrze się znali. Rozmawiali, śmieszkowali tak jakby bardzo dawno się nie widzieli (bo nie widzieli). thumb|leftPo godzinnej podróży dżip dojechał do postawionego w środku lasu hotelu.Cóż zaciekawiające w owym budynku był fakt iż był on o wiele większy w środku niż mogło by się to wydawać z zewnątrz. Pierwszy z dżipa zeskoczył czarno włosy chłopak, a zaraz za nim kolejno zsiadały/wysiadały z pojazdu kolejne osoby, kierując się w stronę Hotelu "Pomarańczowych Liści". -Ile nostalgii! I pomyśleć, że to już dziesięć lat. -powiedział czarnowłosy, zakładając ręce za głowę. -Przestań Noah-senpai! -wykrzyczała obficie obdarzona i mniej obficie ubrana. -To było dawno, czas się starzeje, a my wciąż wiecznie młodzi. -Yukari, mówisz to pomimo 3 nowych zmarszczek? -spytała pasażerka. -CO TAKIEGO?! MELODY-SAN TY ZA TO MASZ WORY POD OCZAMI! -wydarła się liliowo włosa. -Hahahahaha! -uśmiechnął się Champane. -Nic się nie zmieniliście! -Ty za to młodniejesz Praline-san. -odpowiedział Noah. -Przygotujcie się już pora na to... -kontynuował Praline. -Aaaaaa... -odparł Noah. -Jedyne wydarzenie Sakury, którego nie chciałbym nigdy powtarzać. -Nastała pora... PIEKIELNEGO OBOZU!!! -wykrzyczeli wszyscy razem. ---- Tak oto nastał pierwszy dzień Jesiennego Obozu Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy. Wszyscy studenci 109 Rocznika Sakury (w tym rezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia) zostali przewiezieni do Zachodniego Lasu Sakury- Piekielnych Bagien gdzie to rok rocznie odbywał się obóz treningowy. thumbWszyscy zebrali się na wejściu do bagien czekając na uroczyste otwarcie. Po paru minutach czekania, przed studentami pojawił się bardzo wysoki, dobrze umięśniony mężczyzna w bordowym garniturze. -WITAJCIE! -wykrzyczał z całych sił ze swoich ogromnych płuc. -Nazywam się Yosuke Godawa i jestem obecnym Wicedyrektorem Sakury. -To on! -mruknął ktoś. -Prawa Ręka Sebastiana Uchihy, niegdyś Pierwszy Mag Klasy "S" Godawa Yosuke! -Na wstępie pragnę was poinformować iż w skutek rozegranych Ichibukai w których niektórzy studenci postawili swoje członkostwo w Sakurze, 4 z was pożegnała się już z nami, także z 1024 Studetnów, w Jesiennym Obozie ma zaszczyt wciąć udział 1020 Studentów 109 Rocznika Sakury. Aczkolwiek nie cieście się zbyt szybko. Wasz pierwszy egzamin będzie polegał na udowodnieniu tego czy jesteście godni. Po usłyszeniu tych słów uczniowie zamarli. -Przez tydzień będziecie poddawani próbą mającym na celu udowodnienie swojej wartości jak i rozwinięcie się. -zaczął tłumaczyć Yosuke. -Każdego dnia będziecie dzieleni na trzy osobowe zespoły, po czym zostaniecie poddani próbą przetrwania. Egzaminować was będzie Śmietanka Świata Magii- ABSOLWENCI AKADEMII CZAR I MAGII KWITNĄCYCH KWIATÓW WIŚNI "SAKURY"!!! Po paru minutach obok Yosuke pojawiła się ładna, seksowna liliowo włosa. -Witajcie! Nazywam się Yukari Hoshiya i będę waszym pierwszym egzaminatorem. -przedstawiła się. -Yukari Hoshiya! -ktoś z tłumu krzyknął. -Niegdyś Trzeci Mag Klasy "S", a obecnie Kustosz Uniwersyteckiej Biblioteki Piękna i Magii!!! -Pozwólcie że wyjaśnię wam zasady egzaminu. -wtrącił Godawa. -Ci z was, którzy go zdadzą, poza możliwością dalszego kształcenia się w Sakurze, dostaną prawo do mieszkania w naszym luksusowym hotelu. thumb|leftTak oto zaczęto dzielić 1020 osób na trzy osobowe drużyny. Wymienianie 340 drużyn... (nie jestem aż takim wariatem by je wszystkie rozpisywać), aż w końcu padło magiczne: -Drużyna 48! -krzyknęła facetka. -AMALIA SAWA! -W porząsiu! -wykrzyczała dziewczyna. -MATEUSZ SHARP! -krzyczała dalej facetka. -Osss. -odparł od niechcenia chłopak. -ADRIAN DRAGNEEL! -wymieniła ostatnią osobę. -No i super! -poparł Adi. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire